


Process of Elimination

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, it's about 2 nerds, no romo until the extra bonus chapter, which u can totally skip if ur not about that life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: If Soren had a sense of humor, he may have laughed. "Love?" he asks incredulously. "You're out of your mind if you think your inability to kill me has anything to do with that.""By process of elimination, this is the only logical answer. I must know more about love, and you will teach me," she commands him, fire burning in her eyes.(Path of Radiance spoilers in chapters 2 and beyond.)





	1. Teach Me about Love

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a support for lute and with the wind's brand's introduction the ultimate ploy group was born

Castle Askr's library is vast. Each new hero brings information from their home world to add to their collection, and together, it forms an encyclopedia of sorts about every world involved in the War of Heroes. Lute, the self-proclaimed prodigy, will claim all of this knowledge for herself to prevail as the best of the best. When she is not aiding the summoner in recruiting heroes, she spends her days pouring over books in the library. Generally, she was alone. Sure, Robin would appear on occasion to grab a book and leave, and she began to be wary once Saias joined, but it seemed he was less relentless in his pursuit of knowledge than she was. There was only one tactician who was in the library enough to catch her attention.

"Soren. Threat to my natural superiority."

"Lute. Somehow, I knew you'd be here."

***

Soren and Lute saw each other often. Lute spent all her waking hours reading in the library, and Soren grabbed books and planned strategies for Ike, who battled for the summoner often. She was summoned after Soren, and she noticed after only a day and a half that he spent more time with books than anyone else in the army of heroes. As such, she spent an entire week studying Tellius, the magics there, and the rules by which they abide.

"While we both use anima magic, in your world, my ability to use fire magic would hold a significant advantage over your wind magic," she told him after concluding her studies.

"Excuse me?" Soren had never spoken a word to the girl before in his life, yet here she was, spewing out information. He shook his head and went back to his book.

"However, in this world, I can only use lightning magic, which is weak to your wind magic. That makes you a threat."

Soren groaned and asked, "Are you still talking? I'm busy, and your one-sided conversation is pointless." He gestured to his map of the training terrain for emphasis.

She shook her head vigorously. "It's not pointless. This conversation is necessary to assess the competency of my competition so I can decide if I should ultimately destroy him. It seems like when he is practicing tactics, he is at his most vulnerable state."

Soren slowly closed the book of maps and stood up. "You're an earsore and a waste of my time. If you want the library to yourself, go right ahead, but I can't help Ike if you're going to constantly harass me."

Just like that, she whipped out her weirding tome and shot a blast of lighting towards Soren. He blocked the attack with his hand. She saw him wince, but it did not damage him nearly as much as she had planned.

"You're dangerous," she concluded before gathering her books and scurrying away.

For the next week, they had run to each other every day, and each time, she had attempted to best him in a magic duel amid the books. With each failed attempt of elimination, her wariness of him grew, until she could no longer deny that there was something to him that her studies did not account for.

(In reality, it was her own physical limitations set by the castle's no-violence pact that kept heroes from killing each other, but the summoner kept that under wraps lest some "heroes" take advantage of that to make others' lives miserable.)

***

"Lute. Somehow, I knew you would be here." Soren steadies his hand, ready to deflect the attack she was inevitably going to send towards him, but the attack never comes.

"I have come to the conclusion that you are more well-versed on a particular subject than me, and that alone is preventing me from besting you. I must know more about it."

Soren raises and eyebrow, then attempts to brush past her. She moves in front of him so he can't leave.

"You will tell me everything you know about love, and I will cease my attempts to annihilate you."

If Soren had a sense of humor, he may have laughed. "Love?" he asks incredulously. "You're out of your mind if you think your inability to kill me has anything to do with that."

"By process of elimination, this is the only logical answer. I must know more about love, and you will teach me," she commands him, fire burning in her eyes.

"I have no obligation to aid you when there is no benefit to me," he tells her, narrowing his eyes and clutching his book closer to his chest.

"These conversations 'waste your time,' do they not?" Lute asks. "If I find everything I wish to know, I will cease conversing with you."

Soren brings a hand to his chin and considers the possibilities. Although absurd at times, Lute seemed to follow her own rules. She was predictable. If spending, say, a day to explain something trivial with her would be enough to ensure solitude in his planning for the rest of the time in the Order, this was an opportunity he could not turn down.

"Fine. I will tell you about love, and then you will leave me alone for the duration of our service to the Order," he agrees.

"It is done. We meet in the library tomorrow morning." She turns on her heel and strides away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't going to make this tropey or cliche until i read lute's supports and realized she is both tropey and cliche
> 
> also: you know that valter would abuse the heck out of the "you can't kill anyone" power in the castle. eirika doesn't deserve this torture


	2. Storge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no parents :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i'm hitting some of those seven types of love but this isn't going to be a 7 chapter fic bc i don't have that kind of time so we'll hit the highlights

Soren sits down across from Lute, who no doubt arrived early to maximize the time she would be able to spend learning everything she thought she needed to know. If he is honest with himself, Soren doesn't think he's going to tell her anything new. He's never been in a relationship before, so any advice that he had for her was a conglomeration of what he's seen of his colleagues. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"So, who's the lucky one?" he asks sarcastically.

She doesn't even blink. "What are you talking about? You're supposed to be teaching me about love, not asking questions."

Soren takes a deep breath and tries to leave his sarcasm aside. "Who are you romantically interested in? Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one. I merely wish to know more about the subject and what love entails," she says plainly. "You obviously know much more than I do."

Soren frowns and folds his hands in front of him. "Perhaps if you are more clear about what you know, I will be able to fill in the gaps."

Lute nods and begins. "Love arises between two parties that form a close bond through shared experiences. Parties in love give formal vows and swear themselves to each other so as to continue to uphold that bond. That much makes sense to me," she explains. "However, I have never read a book outlining its origin, why it forms, and the strength that comes as a result of having it."

Soren wants to die. This is the most ridiculous conversation that he's ever been a part of (the next three on his list are also with Lute). She's asking questions there aren't answers to. Whatever he tells her has to be good enough to get her off of his case. In his mind, he flips through people he's known, trying to find examples to give her. He feels silly when he finds his starting point.

"Your definition of love is incomplete," Soren begins. "What about the love between a parent and a child?" He thinks back to Ike's relationship with his father. Commander Greil cared for Ike and Mist more than anything, and even though he was harsh with Ike at times, it was all in their best interest. Ike had told Soren that his father fought to protect him to the end, even after the Black Knight ran him through with his sword. "Love is sacrificial. A parent loves a child so greatly that he would rather die than see harm come to the child."

Lute ponders this for a minute, then interjects, "But not all parents are part of their children's lives. How can we say they are filled with love when they are not present to demonstrate it?"

His mind flashes back to his own childhood. He doesn't know anything about his parents, or if they're even still alive. He was never cared for like Ike and Mist were. He didn't have a role model who was willing to give up everything for him.

"My parents left me before I knew them. Perhaps this is a reason I know less of love than you," she states.

Soren slowly shakes his head. "N-no, I don't know anything about my parents, either," he says. "My knowledge of parental love comes from Ike and his family. Parents shape their children's lives, both through love and neglect."

"I must find some parents to study to understand this love," Lute exclaims, grabbing her notebook and preparing to scurry out of the room.

Soren shoots up right after her. "So are we done here?"

"Of course not," she says, brushing off her skirt. "Now that you've opened my eyes to new kinds of love, I have more I must learn! You will continue to be my teacher!"

Soren sits back down as Lute rushes out of the library. He wasn't expecting this encounter to reach him so deeply. Perhaps next time, he would drive the conversation towards romantic love, throw out a few one-liners, and see if she goes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good thing there are tons of proud parents in heroes.......is there a better dad than eliwood?????????????? no


	3. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please elaborate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soren is suffering

Much like the day before, Soren sits down across from Lute. She pages through her notes, not noticing his arrival. "Observations are in accordance with information provided. Lord Eliwood has almost died four times protecting Roy in battle," she mumbles to herself, scribbling some calculations in the margin. "He also discusses him at every opportunity available. This seems to cause distress to some of his closest friends."

Soren clears his throat. "I have some business to attend to today, Lute. May we make this quick?" he asks, spreading out charts pertaining to this month's training rotation. It seemed that the summoner was going to run Ike ragged working with other units until they literally sweat up enough feathers to strengthen a hero. It was beyond weird, but if Ike was going to have to suffer through it, it should be as painless as possible.

Lute nods and flips to an open page of notes. "Go."

"Romantic love, as in the love you were initially inquiring about, can form through a variety of means," he rattles off robotically. "It could arise from pleasing aesthetics, kind words, visible signs of adoration, attention, pl--"

"Please elaborate on each of these instances so I may accurately record all details pertaining to them," Lute interrupts, tapping her pen against the table.

Soren groans and starts again. "Pleasing aesthetics, referring to the other person's appearance. One may feel attracted to another because they are fond of the way the other person looks or acts."

" _Please elaborate,"_ she insists. "Provide me with examples of what one might find desirable."

Soren inhales and rests his forehead on his thumbs. Does he really have to spell out for this girl what qualities people find desirable? He thinks about it for a bit. Each person's preferences are unique, and it would take an eternity to list every single possibility. He could go for a quick answer. After all, people like Gatrie and Aimee existed, and their heads turned at the mere mention of the other sex. He figures Lute will reprimand him if he gives an answer like that, though.

"Different people have different predilections. Some look for strong protectors, delicate flowers, those that are smart, those that are less so..." he continues in the same tone as before. He can't believe she is this invested in something so trivial. Something so dependent on the individual that his words are meaningless.

"All right. How else can this love manifest?" she asks, stretching out her fingers and clutching more tightly to her pen. "I am smart, yet you feel nothing but animosity towards me. Why is there a difference?"

Soren wants to throw one of the books at her, but he doesn't. "People generally don't fall in love with those they find bothersome," he says through gritted teeth. She writes it down as if he didn't just insult her.

"And if I were to be less 'bothersome,' I would be more desirable?"

"Theoretically."

"Interesting." She jots some more notes on her page. "How would one let another know that the love has been created?"

"By telling them!" Soren snaps. He takes a deep breath and rests his forehead on his thumbs again. "A general course of action is to leave a series of subtle clues for the other person to gradually pick up on, normally referred to as flirting. If the other person is flirting back with you, the feeling is generally mutual, however, there are exceptions to this rule, namely if both parties are participating for mutual benefit instead of lifelong partnership."

"Please elaborate."

Soren is going to explode.

"Suppose a lady wishes to give away something valuable to the man she loves. A clever man would litter her with compliments to get that valuable thing."

"Ah, you're discussing her purity."

"NO!"

Soren gives up and slams his head down on his books. "A silver shopping card in exchange for a few smooth words...that's all..." he mumbles defeatedly.

"Understood. Women are easily deceived by men who wish to swindle them. This is love."

"That's not even close... What were you paying attention to?"

She thanks him for the lesson and leaves. This time, she says that she's going to observe some of the couples in the Order. As much as Soren needs to develop strategies for Ike, he can't think without Lute's voice reverberating in his skull. He decides to take a nap to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkey aimee is one of my favorite characters actually. she's so thirsty tho.............
> 
> also feh i'm waiting on those beast units. where are my herons


	4. Philia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> power of friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilac we know you love your flier team stOP TALKING ABOUT THEM  
> ...  
> ...  
> never

Lute is surprised to find Soren in the library before she is. It's early, maybe six in the morning, and it appears he has been working for hours.

"I woke up at three," he mumbles when she gives him a questioning look. "No thanks to your inability to grasp what I was teaching you yesterday."

She quickly opens her book and flips through its pages. "I took extensive notes on the topic we covered, and nowhere does it mention my waking you up early in the morning."

"I went to bed before lunch, because my brain could not comprehend how someone could have spent so much time with people yet could not understand why people show affection towards each other."

She blinks at him, then cocks her head. "And even though you perceive me as beyond help, you came to my aid anyway?" This question doesn't pack as much sting as it normally does.

He narrows his eyes and frowns. "You're not going to leave me alone until I give you what you want, so--"

"I never claimed that," Lute says, sitting down across from him. "You have taught me a great deal, and my observational skills have improved considerably as a result. You're free from your teaching duties. Go plan strategies for Ike."

Soren's eyes stay narrowed. "But everything you learned yesterday was wrong."

She nods. "My observations of some of the relationships here put everything into place. For example, when viewing the dynamics of the flier team, it is clear that Michalis and Palla share a romantic bond fueled by mutual affection, while Cherche and Valter's partnership is built solely off of their mounts' interactions. This is the difference you were discussing the other day." Soren nods slowly, and she continues. "My knowledge has grown, and I have no need of you as a teacher anymore. You may resume your service to Ike."

Lute is predictable and follows her own rules. If she says she's done, he's going to take the offer and run with it. He gathers his books and moves to a large armchair in the center of the room. With no Lute to worry about, he can focus on enemy attack patterns and optimal team composition.

He spends the rest of the day in that chair, not even moving to eat. He devises strategy after strategy, finding ways to bait out thieves and planning specific target enemies for Ike to attack with Aether. Soren grins and shuts his book. He'll take these to the summoner so she can implement them at once. He almost doesn't see Lute peering at him from behind a bookcase. Almost.

"Lute, what are you doing?" he asks, definitely not ready for another encounter with her so soon.

She shuffles out, notebook still in her hand. "Tactician-watching," she says simply. "I've been observing you all day."

Soren groans. Of course she was. "For what purpose?" he inquires. "And please be brief. I have somewhere to be."

"I'm continuing my quest for knowledge on love, of course. You were the perfect subject, what with your love of Ike," she answers, not looking up from her notes.

Soren drops his books on the ground. "My what?!"

"Love of Ike," she repeats, scribbling in her notebook.

"It's not like that!" he insists, gathering his books back into his arms and attempting to keep a straight face.

"Phila: love between friends. I came across this love watching Lord Chrom and Lady Robin interacting," Lute explains, flipping back to show her research to Soren. "Though they are both romantically bound to others, their friendship is so strong that it literally stopped the Fell Dragon from destroying their world."

"I see..." Soren mumbles, not paying attention to anything Lute is saying. He's thinking about Ike. Ike, the one who had offered him aid when no one else did. The one who accepted him in spite of his heritage. The one to whom he has sworn his allegiance no matter how dire the circumstances. His only friend.

"I haven't been able to figure out your history, hence the observations," Lute continues. Soren still isn't paying attention. She's not paying attention to him, either. She rattles off a few more useless facts about the Tellius world, and Soren contemplates all that Ike has done and continues to do for him.

"What would you do without him?" Lute asks suddenly. Soren is pulled from his comforting thoughts into a bleak future. Ike is strong, the strongest man that has ever lived, but he's not invincible nor immortal. Someday, Ike's going to die, and if Soren isn't killed in battle first, he's going to be alone again.

Soren shakes the thought, offers a curt 'I don't know,' and hurries out of the library. Lute frowns, and something akin to sorrow flashes in her eyes. She's made him upset, and while this normally doesn't bother her, she can tell that this is a result of the friendship she's studying. She must know more. For knowledge.

At the same time, she hated the look that he gave her. She'd rather he give her sassy responses like he usually does. She writes this feeling down in her notes, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried a lil bit writing this ngl


	5. This is what you've taught me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we made it my dudes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artur for heroes when

Soren doesn't visit the library for days. Lute knows that he's upset because of her, but she doesn't go looking for him. Yet. She needs to prepare before she will be capable of comforting him.

He wants to be alone. No, he doesn't want to be alone. It's complicated.  
Soren's life was desolate before he met Ike. He had nowhere to go, no one to support him, and no purpose. If Ike were to die, Soren would go back to that life, and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to be alone again.

Yet he's alone now, because he doesn't have anyone he'd share this burden with. He has comrades like Titania close by, but he never grew close enough to her to be able to share his inner struggles with her. The same was true for Micaiah. Even though they have a similar heritage, he doesn't trust her in the same way. So he suffers alone.

"Hello Soren," Lute whispers, moving a tree branch out of the way to find Soren sitting on the ground in an alcove outside the castle grounds. He doesn't answer. "I have something to show you," she continues. Lute holds out her hand, and a glowing light emits from it. Soren tilts his head.

"It's the Shine spell," she says. "I learned how to use it from Duke Oliver."

Soren's face turns sour, and for a second, she thinks he's returned to himself already. "He's a maniac!" he snaps. "Is this part of your quest for knowledge? Even if it is, why would you even think about associating with him?"

She smiles and explains, "If I can learn how to use light magic, it's only a short jump to learning healing magic. That way if we're fighting with Ike, I can heal him for you."

He quiets down again at the sound of Ike's name. "You...you would learn healing magic to help Ike?" he asks quietly.

"He is important to you, and I want you to be able to spend time with him for as long as you can." He remains silent. "I know how upset I made you yesterday, and it wasn't tactful of me to bring up such a sensitive topic. I didn't mean to cause you mental distress. I am sorry."

Lute is a completely different person now than she was when he first met her, Soren decides. In the span of a few short days, she learned how to be compassionate. She really is a prodigy. "It's all right," he tells her. "It was a logical question, something I will need to consider for my future."

"But it's not something you need to be worrying about now. It's hampering your ability to work diligently as a tactician."

Soren nods and smiles sadly. "I can't believe you of all people would be apologizing to me," he mumbles.

"Learning more about love has caused emotions to stir within me. I wish to continue to bring this love to everyone so they might better themselves as I have," she says.

"More words I never thought I'd hear you say," he chuckles. "Right next to 'I'm becoming a healer.'"

She frowns and sits down beside him. "I am completely serious. I wish to learn the healing arts."

"Staying on the sidelines and healing doesn't seem your style," he admits.

Lute stares at her feet and clicks her toes together. "Back home, I live with a monk named Artur. I guess I took for granted that he would always be by my side, but now that we've been separated, a part of me yearns to fill that void."

She had said that her parents left her when she was young, and now that she's in this world, she's been cut off from her partner. Everything clicks. She's no different than he is.

"You love him," he observes.

She nods. "I know that now. You helped me."

"I didn't do much," Soren admits. "I just threw you a few metaphorical bones."

"You've done a lot for me, Soren. I really am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you," she tells him.

"You've kept me on my toes and brought some much-needed excitement to my life. You're annoying most of the time, but times like these are rather enjoyable."

Lute smiles. "I much prefer you making critical comments about my personality than you being distraught," she says quietly. 

He chuckles again. "Good, because you're going to hear tons more of them if we keep running into each other. You said you wanted to join the team with Ike and I?" She nods vigorously. "Then I'll begin to write you into my strategies. Thank you, Lute."

"Will you be returning to the library for your daily planning sessions?" she asks.

He nods in return. "I plan on it. Will you be continuing your studies as well?"

"As often as I can. I still want to train to use staves," she says, standing up and brushing off her dress. "But I can't continue to be the best if I slack in my magical studies."

"You're right about that," Soren says with a smile. He stands up and holds the branch out of the way so they can both make their way into the clearing. There's a gentle breeze, and the grasses bob in the wind.

"Soren?" Lute asks suddenly. "Are we enemies?"

He shakes his head.

"But would you consider us more than acquaintances?"

He ponders this for a little bit. Lute and he were more similar than he had initially thought, and where he is now, he decides he trusts her more than the run-of-the-mill ally. "I would say so."

"By process of elimination, that would make us friends, would it not?"

Soren laughed, really laughed. "I suppose we are."

She smiles more brightly than she ever had. "Then I will continue to look out for you as a friend should."

"As will I, Lute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they became friends!!! and that's what i'm here for  
> they'll go on a date or smth in the epilogue, but if you're not about that life, then u never have to look at this again lol  
> i love my son and daughter so much
> 
> hey heroes we still don't have beast units. where is reyson
> 
> edit 08/12/18 yeah nvm about that epilogue they don't need to go on an awkward date. they're just good pals
> 
> edit 10/10/18 I WAS INSPIRED AND WROTE A DATE CHAPTER BUT IT'S 100% DIFFERENT THAN WHAT I INITIALLY PLANNED THAT'S HOW LIFE GOTTA BE SOMETIMES


	6. EPILOGUE: Love? Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lute and soren go on a date bc it's my fic and i can do what i want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is v self-indulgent and i don't care
> 
> for context on the location of their date, pls read chap 2 "don't tackle the black knight" (even though the summary says don't read it)

The heroes in Castle Askr gather together in the Banquet Hall for a feast every Saturday. Sure, meals are prepared for them daily, but it's never as large and fantastical as the Saturday dinner. There are eight courses, and the heroes are free to eat as little or as much as they please.

Ike usually stays for all eight courses, but he always checks to see if Soren wants to join him, lest his best friend lose himself in his books and forget to eat. He is not in the library like he usually is, and Ike is surprised to find him in his quarters, fussing over the bands holding his hair in place.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ike asks, inviting himself in. "You seem tense. Er, tenser than usual."

Soen turns and sighs. "Do I? I'm not trying to be. I'm...going out with Lute tonight."

Ike raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. Lute has been a part of their team for a while now, alongside a very festive Princess Crimea. Lute felt a little out of place next to the other familiar faces, but her passive healing and quick magic casting has saved them on multiple occasions. She became a trusted friend, but not one that seemed concerned with the dating craze that seemed to have struck the Order.

"Are you just humoring her?" he asks seriously, thinking back to the many times Soren had put on a flirtatious façade in their company's interest.

Soren sighs again. "I don't know. In her home world, she lived with someone she cared deeply for, and even though she assured me that they were just friends, I don't know if I'm second fiddle to him or not."

"You mean like how she's second fiddle to me?" Ike teases, lightening the mood a bit.

"You're hilarious," Soren says emotionlessly, but Ike notices his lips curling up into a small smile.

He continues, "You're a great guy, Soren. Nothing that happens with Lute is going to change that." Soren nods, and Ike notices his posture relaxing. His work here is done. "Sweep her off her feet," he says, patting Soren on the back before heading off to dinner, thoughts of romance now swirling through his head.

***

Soren meets Lute at the castle gate. She is there before him, which he knows to expect at this point. "Your appearance is more pleasing than usual," she says. He still is not used to hearing her hit on him. It feels like only yesterday she was befriending him by pestering him about love business, after which they decided to become friends. She has become an invaluable part of their team, building a strong rapport with the other members, including himself. He does not know the exact point when the slight bouce in her step became cute or the arc she throws her casting arm in became beautiful for more than just aesthetic reasons. Spending so much time with someone does weird things to one's heart.

"You look nice as well," he murmurs, scratching at his wrist.

"There's no need to show any nerves," she says simply, pointing a finger at herself. "I have successfully squashed all visual implications of emotional distress that I am currently feeling. Shall I help you with yours?"

He almost laughs. Her quick tongue is betraying her, and he can clearly tell that she's also nervous about their date.

"I'll be fine, Lute. Where did you decide we go?" he changes the subject.

"Somewhere cost-effective. In the case of a terrible date, we will not feel cheated out of feast day by spending an excessive amount," she explains. That makes enough sense at the time, but he has second thoughts when they arrive at their destination.

"Burger King? Really?" he asks, glaring over at Lute. He still has qualms about fighting alongside the Black Knight, the one who killed Ike's father, and somehow this fast-food restaurant has been eternally associated with him.

Lute grins and giggles behind her hand. "I told a half-truth back at the castle. I wanted chicken fries."

Her explanation catches him off-guard, and he cannot help but laugh. Rational Lute passes up on feast day to eat chicken fries. It's endearing.

They sit across from each other in a plastic booth, and Lute quickly begins to scarf down her fries. "You know, on a first date, you should usually be more mindful of the way you're eating," he teases, resisting the urge to laugh when she snaps to attention with a piece of chicken hanging out of her mouth.

Lute swallows it before responding. "I merely wish to expose you to myself. I have no desire to entrap you in a relationship with someone who isn't truly me."

She goes so quickly from jokingly manipulative to brutally honest that Soren has to stay on his toes to catch up; she is so lively. Maybe that is one reason he feels like he's falling whenever he's around her.

"I like you, Soren," she states plainly. "And even if we decide that pursuing a romantic relationship won't work out, I want this date to be filled with happy memories of us together." She goes right back to inhaling her chicken fries. How she can say something so involved and then continue on with her meal like nothing happened is beyond him. It's part of her charm, and as dinner goes on, he finds himself more and more enraptured by her.

They finish their meal and begin their return to the castle. "It's dark," Soren observes. Lute nods. "I half-expected you to make some comment about how the moonlight amplifies feelings, according to your research, but I guess I was mistaken," he chuckles. She quickly clasps his hand in hers.

"When you make those passive-aggressive comments, my heart pounds, and I want nothing more than to be close to you."

Soren adjusts his hand so their fingers are laced together. It's a comforting feeling, like someone is there supporting him. It's foreign, but not unwelcome. "You know, when I first started using them, it was because I was trying to get you to leave me alone."

Lute nods. "But now, I know that you care," she tells him, tugging at the hem of her dress. "And I would much rather be exposed to your raw personality than a false front. You know that."

"I do," he agrees, shifting his fingers in her grip. Her hand is dainty, with long and nimble fingers. He can feel her trying to fidget with his thumb. She's still so nervous. "And Lute, the same goes for you. You do not need to be worrisome around me."

She takes a deep breath and nods. "I'm not trying to be, but when everything you say sends my head into a spiral, it's hard to control my nerves."

He wants to tell her that she has the same effect on him, but he doesn't. Instead, he stops walking forward and wraps his arm behind her back, pulling her against him. "You're not alone, anymore," he tells her quietly. "I'm not, either. We have each other, now."

She lets go of his hand and hooks her arms behind his back, hugging him so tightly he can barely breathe. He gently rests his other hand on her back. She feels so vulnerable in his arms like this, and he wants to protect her from the anxiety that's threatening her.

"And when you say things like that," she continues her thought from before, "I want to kiss you until you can't remember your own name."

Not expecting that, Soren inhales too quickly and chokes on saliva. He'd been entertaining the thought of kissing her all evening, but he wasn't prepared to say so openly. Every comment, every explanation, every expression of her unique outlook on the world captivated him. And now that he has established how he feels about her, he cannot deny the yearn for intimacy that he has been suppressing his entire life. Soren wants to be loved, and here Lute is, not shunning him because of his heritage and instead boldly proclaiming her admiration of him.

He presses his nose against her cheek, letting his breath ghost across her skin. She turns her head until their noses touch. She's so close he can taste her breath. Chicken fries. Soren laughs against her skin. If this is what being in love feels like, he never wants to leave the Order.

Lute leans into him and melds her lips with his. She's normally calculating, but now, she's rushing. Sloppy, even. She's going to be the one that can't remember her own name, but she doesn't seem to care.

It's a strange feeling, wanting to be so close to someone else. Wanting to feel Lute's body move against his and her lips on his skin. Soren hopes he's taking it in stride. He tilts his head to the side, and she reaches her hand behind his head, dragging her it down his neck. Her fingers dance across his skin like flames, and he knows she will consume him at this rate. He doesn't care.

***

It's embarrassing to look back on the situation now. After all eight courses of the feast, Ike had invited Princess Elincia to a moonlit stroll to catch up. Talking with Soren had helped him realize that he hadn't been spending nearly enough time with the people from his home world, and he aimed to fix that. He had expected the princess and he to reminisce about her time in the Greil Mercenaries' care. What he didn't expect was to find Soren and Lute making out in the middle of the road home. By the time Ike turned to lead Elincia away, he had accidentally made eye contact with Soren and snapped his friend back to reality. The whole team had walked home together awkwardly, with Soren tugging at his collar to hide the marks on his neck and Lute sucking on her lip to hide the swelling. Once everyone was back at the castle, everyone said a curt "Goodnight" to each other before scurrying away.

"I still don't regret it," Lute tells Soren, folding her hands and resting her chin on her fingers. "It was very enjoyable."

Soren pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. "There's a time and a place to show that sort of affection, and that wasn't it."

"I see," Lute murmurs, trying to stealthily pull out her notebook.

"Are you seriously going to take notes on this?" he asks, groaning again.

She grins and nods.

She's lucky he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u PloppyPlops for saying "that sounds cute" when i mentioned lute/soren bc i was Inspired by those 3 words and wrote a whole new chap
> 
> i threw some other jabs in there for u uwu

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to make this tropey or cliche until i read lute's supports and realized she is both tropey and cliche
> 
> also: you know that valter would abuse the heck out of the "you can't kill anyone" power in the castle. eirika doesn't deserve this torture


End file.
